


Jaegerbombs, Lemondrops, Jell-O Shots

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!gabe, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel drags Sam to a club one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaegerbombs, Lemondrops, Jell-O Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/gifts).



> For Katie, who gave me the idea!

  
_Come on a road trip with me Samjam, it’ll be fun!_ Gabriel had said, dragging him half-asleep from his bedroom at 9am on the first day of spring break. _Get dressed, grab some clothes, we’re leaving in half hour._  


  Now they were sitting in a club at 10pm, Gabriel sipping a cocktail and Sam with his third beer, both slowly getting tipsier. A man walked past, tripping over another, and his drink spilt on Sam’s shirt.

 

 “Shit! No - no, don’t apologise, not your fault.” he said quickly. “Urgh, I can’t wear this all night… half the guys in here are shirtless anyway - don’t mind do you Gabe?” Gabriel shook his head, nearly choking on the Sex on the Beach in his hand, waving the other in a hopefully nonchalant _no, go ahead_ way.

 

God no, he didn’t mind, Sam was _gorgeous_. He damn well nearly swooned as Sam’s shirt came over his head, and he knew for a fact his mouth watered. He’d had a crush on Sam Winchester since they’d become friends, and him being shirtless and tipsy in a club was just too much. A girl in a tiny tight skirt came over, a tray of shot glasses in her hand.

 

 “Body shots?” she crooned, and three more of her friends joined, each in cleavage popping shirt. Gabriel nearly felt jealous, of course Sam would want to go a body shot off one of them. Anyone as straight as a ruler would. Unfortunately, Gabriel was as straight as a bendy ruler that’d been left in a pencil case for too long that there was no chance in hell of flattening again. Sam beamed, and Gabriel felt his heart sink a little… until Sam took the tray and turned back to _him._

 

 “Dare ya to do one off me.” he winked, and the girls looked both stunned and intrigued. Gabriel nodded, throwing back the last quarter of his drink and patted the table in front of him.

 “Lay down then Samster.” he said, and Sam did, giving Gabriel a goofy upside down grin as Gabriel poured the shot into the dip above Sam’s collarbone before leaning over him to lick it off. The second his lips touched Sam’s skin he was gone, because jesus christ he tasted amazing, the blend of Sam and the sour drink making his head spin. He felt Sam’s breath hitch and puff out in a cloud over his neck, almost as if he said something. He sat back up, staring down at Sam.

 “Another?” Sam rasped, and Gabriel nodded, pouring another one and doing the same time. This time he knows Sam said something. “Gabe…” Sam croaks out, and Gabe nearly chokes on the alcohol. Goddammit Sam that voice… he couldn’t help but think of all the other delicious ways he could make Sam say his name. He sits up, a drip running down his chin and Sam wipes it away. As the first girl went to hand Gabe another, she was nudged, by a drunk dancer, the contents of the small glass spilling onto Sam’s stomach. She gasps and goes to apologise but Gabriel shushes her.

 “I got it.” he said bravely, moving round the table to lean over, licking a slow stripe up Sam’s abs, making direct eye contact the whole time. Sam swallowed thickly, unable to draw his gaze away from Gabriel’s. Time seemed to freeze as they looked at one another, Gabriel’s tongue still tracing his abs, the slow dripping of the drink off his sides tickling slightly. Another girl skipped over, also carrying a shot tray.

 “Jelly shot?” she sung, and both Sam and Gabe grabbed one, Sam clearing his throat in an attempt to diffuse the sexual tension.

It didn’t work.

“For an extra challenge, only use your tongue to get it out."

 “You first.” Sam winked at Gabriel, who put the shot glass between his teeth, arms behind his back. Giving his tongue a neat sharp curl, the jello slid straight out and Sam’s jaw dropped. _Sweet Mother of everything good and holy he should not be able to do that that quickly._

 “Now you.”

 

The walk back to the motel was short, but nothing had even felt longer in either of their lives. The second they were both inside however Sam’s hands were on Gabriel’s shoulders, pinning him to the closed door.

 

 “S-Sam?” Gabriel stammered, unsure what was happening. Did Sam - was Sam?

 “You enjoyed it too right? The body shots?” his voice was almost frantic and Gabriel nodded, relaxing. They were on the same page here. “Good.” he ducked down, capturing Gabriel’s lips in a heated, desperate kiss. Gabriel kissed back eagerly, arms moving up to cling around Sam’s neck, fingers tangling in the hair on the back of his neck and giving it a small tug. Sam growled, letting go on his shoulders, hands running through Gabe’s hair, giving it a sharp tug, dragging a whine from the shorter of the two before Sam’s hands were on Gabriel’s ass, picking him up and pressing him against the door harder, rutting against him.

 

 “God - fffuck -” he moaned against Sam’s lips as the taller man let out a feral sounding groan, the low noise going straight through him and he rutted back harder against Sam, clinging to him as Sam’s mouth found his neck. Throwing his head back (ignoring the small thud it made as it hit the door) he bit down on his bottom lip as Sam sucked a dark mark right above his pulse point, lips, tongue and teeth working in tandem and god it felt good.

 

 “Bed.” Sam mumbled against Gabriel’s neck and he nodded as best he could without obstructing Sam’s access to his neck. Sam half threw him onto it and Gabriel bounced for a second before Sam was on top of his, lips on his, hips against him and he let out a needy whine, grabbing at Sam’s belt, throwing it to the side. “God, desperate, aren’t you Gabe.” he panted, ripping Gabriel’s shirt off, buttons flying. “I’ll buy you another.” Gabriel nodded, he didn’t care what Sam did anymore, just as long as they were touching. Within seconds Sam’s hands were on him, grabbing his hips, reaching round, cupping his ass, pulling him up.

 

 “Fffuck- Sam,” he panted, grinding against Sam, hands fumbling at Sam’s fly, pushing it down, shoving Sam’s jeans down off his hips, hands grabbing at Sam’s ass and pulling him down against him, legs spreading wider to let Sam sink into the gap, bringing them closer. Sam smirked at Gabriel’s need, the grabbing hands and breathless gasps, and he bit down on Gabriel’s shoulder, one finger brushing Gabriel’s hole.

 

 “If you need to stop tell-” he started but Gabriel silenced him with a wanton moan that he took as a _don’t you DARE give me this speech just hurry up._ “Okay, okay I get it.” he chuckled. “Lube?” Gabriel sighed in the most hard-done-by way and Sam gave his ass a squeeze. “Don’t you sigh with that tone at me, you get me the lube and I’ll give you the best fucking sex you’ve ever had.”

 

That sounded pretty damn good to Gabriel who wiggled out from under Sam, not watching as the taller of the two rolled onto his back, stroking himself lazily and watching Gabriel rummage in his backpack for a small bottle which he threw to Sam before straddling him.

 “Want me to ride you huh?” Gabriel commented, leaning over as the lid clicked, not looking at Sam’s hands as the flat of his tongue dragged over the head of Sam’s cock causing Sam to buck up.

 “Oh jesus Gabe, warn a guy!” he moaned, dropping the bottle and tangling his hands in Gabriel’s hair - now quite glad that he hadn’t got any on his hands yet. Gabriel shook his head, looking up at Sam as he licked a low stripe up the underside, tongue doing a deft curl at the top and suddenly Sam knew how he’d gotten the jelly shot out the glass so easily. “Gabriel, a much as your mouth feels aHH- mazing,” he cried out as Gabriel suddenly took half of him in his mouth, the wetness surrounding him taking him by surprise. “Aaaaaaassss…” Sam could barely finish what he was saying as Gabriel started to give him the best blowjob of his life.

 

His tongue was pure magic, never faltering to find every single sensitive part, pressing and brushing over until Sam was a babbling mess, giving up on attempting to speak and convince Gabriel to stop. As Gabriel slowed down, a soft hum emanating from his chest, Sam regathered his vocal cords. “Gabe, fuck, you’re so good, but I wanna fuck you, wanna be inside you, please,” he managed to say, looking down at Gabriel who pulled off of Sam, lips shiny and a gorgeous shade of red.

 

 “I do love the sound of that.” he purred, crawling up Sam and crushing their lips together as Sam fumbled with the lube for a second time, this time actually being able to coat his middle finger and slip it inside Gabriel and by god he was not expecting Gabriel to make that deep groaning sound but he did and the sound went straight to his crotch.

 “Holy fuck Gabriel you make the prettiest noises.” Sam murmured, kissing down his throat and nipping at the dark mark he’d left there. Gabriel made a noise that honestly sounded like nnnnggggghhhh… as Sam inserted a second finger slowly, pushing them deeper slowly, opening Gabriel up on his fingers. “So gorgeous, so responsive, so loud,” he breathed before biting down over Gabriel’s collarbone. Gabriel arched his back in response, and Sam rested a hand on Gabriel’s lower back as he carefully inserted a third finger.

 

Gabriel panted, rolling his hips back against Sam’s fingers, mouth half open, tongue resting on his lower lip as he sat up, looking down at Sam.

 “Please Sam, pleassssseeee…” he slurred, head tipping back as Sam’s fingers brushed his prostate, throwing his head back, and Sam couldn’t say no, removing his fingers and hurriedly lubing himself up, wiping his hand on the bed sheets (it’s a motel, they’ve seen worse) before gripping onto Gabriel’s hips and lowering him down.

 

Gabriel wiggled his hips slightly before sinking himself down onto Sam, a broken moan coming from him as he realised exactly how deep Sam could go inside him and how thick he was.

 “Oh fuck, Sam, Sam, fuck, fuck me, please,” he gasped, already grinding his hips in small circles, raising up slightly and bringing himself back down.

 “God, Gabe, give it a sec, let yourself adjust, jesus,” he grabbed onto Gabriel’s hips, holding him down, bottomed out. Gabriel whimpered and tried to grind himself on Sam, and after the longest ten seconds of Sam’s life he slowly pulled out before snapping his hips up, drawing the most attractive howl from Gabriel.

 “Sam, please, oh FUCK, yes, more, please, Sam, please,” he begged, head thrown back as Sam began a brutal rhythm under him.

 

Sam’s pupils were blown wide with lust as he watched Gabriel ride him, taking his whole length like a goddamn fucking pro, admiring the way the sweat glinting off his neck and chest in the dull shitty lighting of the motel room, the way his chest heaved every time Sam bottomed out in him, the light purple speckling on his hips from where Sam’s fingers had dug in and it was the hottest thing.

 “So gorgeous Gabe, so fucking pretty above me, that’s it baby you ride me so well, so good at taking me,” Gabriel arched his back and rode Sam harder at the words, hands moving up to circle and pinch his own nipples, not touching his achingly hard member. “You want me to touch you angel? Want me to jerk you off as I fuck you? Or do you wanna come untouched?” he purred, sitting up to suck a dark mark onto Gabriel’s collarbone, looking up at him and kissing a line up his throat.

 “Want you to touch me, touch me Sammy, please,”

 

Sam needed no further prompting, wrapping one hand around Gabriel’s erection and starting to stroke it roughly in rhythm with his thrusts, groaning as he watched Gabe come apart under his hand and thrusts, and he moved again as he felt Gabriel’s hips quivering slightly, nipping his earlobe.

 “Come for me angel, cover my hand and stomach, c’mon baby,” he mumbled eagerly, the last part being drowned out by Gabriel’s scream as he came, whole body shuddering before he fell forward, forehead on Sam’s shoulder. The scream tipped Sam over the edge and he came too, filling Gabriel up and falling back on the bed with a groan, pulling Gabriel down with him, rolling him onto his side and cuddling him close, inhaling the scent of his raspberry shampoo as the golden afterglow settled on them both.

 

Gabriel made a small noise, nosing himself closer to Sam, ignoring the sticky mess they’d just made.

 “That was…”

 “Amazing.”

 

The next morning after they’d left a cleaning lady entered to find a folded pile of bed covers and a note on the stripped mattress, $40 tucked inside the note.

 

_Sorry about the mess. :)_

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :*
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: synergygabriel / whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
